Claude Frollo
'''Judge Claude Frollo '''is the villain of Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. He has a significant apperance in Disney VS Non Disney Villains, and its spinoffs. Disney vs Non Disney Vs Rothbart Judge Claude Frollo’s first involvement in the war came when he attempted to kill the enchanter, Rothbart, who was operating in Paris right under his nose. Frollo discovered Rothbart’s activities, and, believing his magic to be no more than “Gypsy witchcraft”, had his guards attack Rothbart’s secret lair. Rothbart was scheduled to be executed, and Frollo arrived to personally witness the carrying out of the sentence, but it was then that Rothbart decided to strike. Frollo watched in amazement as the evil enchanter transformed into a gargantuan beast known as “The Great Animal” and quickly did away with his guards. When Frollo attempted to fight the beast himself, Rothbart picked him up and dropped from a great height. Return Most assumed Frollo to have perished after this, but the wily Judge managed to cheat death. He carefully plotted his sweeping return, contacting Governer Ratcliffe of England and recruiting him as his second in command in a coming war. Ratcliffe became the public face of Frollo’s operations while Frollo stayed in hiding, recuperating from his nearly fatal accident. Frollo finally announced his return at a meeting held at the Palace of Justice in Paris. In attendance were Ratcliffe, Gaston (who had previously been hired by Ratcliffe on Frollo’s order), Kent Mansley and an unstable knight named Ruber. Everyone at the meeting lent their support to Frollo, with the exception of Ruber, who attempted to seize control of Frollo’s operations. He was, however, taken down by Frollo’s loyalists and made a quick escape. Despite the Ruber incident, Frollo had now definitively formed his own faction. Frollo next set about increasing his power base and taking down potential threats to his power. He ordered Ratcliffe to deal with a dangerous Sorcerer named Tzekal Kan, whom Ratcliffe had previously tried to kill by hiring two hunters (McLeach and Clayton). Ratcliffe was successful in his task, and Tzekel Kan was subsequently imprisoned in Paris. Frollo next travelled to the Himalayas and recruited Shan Yu and what little remained of his army of Huns. Following this, he and Shan Yu recruited Captain Hook to their cause. Frollo now had a powerful array of military commanders at his disposal. Vanessa's Spell Frollo’s plans of conquest were hindered suddenly when he was placed under the hypnotic spell of the beautiful Vanessa, who was, in actuality, the sea witch Ursula, who was planning to take control of Frollo’s forces using him as her puppet. While under Ursula’s spell, Frollo became ineffective as a leader, forcing Ratcliffe to take command of operations and organise the important attack on Blackwolf and his mutant army. Later, Frollo and Vanessa were about to be married, but Morgana shows up, and ruins Ursula's plan, causing her to reveal her true form, and for her to break her spell over Frollo. Vs Nekron Under the fear that people will see him as a poor leader, he and Ratcliffe set out to take out Nekron. While Nekron pushes Ratcliffe away, Frollo is able to stab him in the back, leaving Nekron to die in the snow. Later, Maleficent appears and offers to help Frollo, after the loss of The Horned King. Frollo puts aside his anti magic law, and accepts her into his faction. Later, Frollo meets up with all of his allies. Kent Mansley, seeing Lady Tremaine in the faction, leaves Paris, and under the advice from Jafar, joins Ruber's faction and reveals all of Frollo's weaknesses, so the faction can attack. The Battle of Paris For the majority of Ruber's factions attack on Paris, Frollo doesn't do much fighting. Instead, he has his men do most of the fighting, barking orders from his stand above. After The Hydra attacks, Frollo runs from the stand, and steals a sword from one of his men. At the end, when he sees that all of his forces have fled. He attempts to flee by breaking through the doors of Notre Dame, unaware that he is followed by Ruber. The two have one last battle. But in the end, Ruber is able to knock Frollo off Notre Dame again, only this time to his death. Eternal Damnation The last apperance of Frollo is where he is seen in Hell with Chernabog. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War